Printing devices are peripherals commonly used in home and office environments for obtaining printed copies of digital documents. The printing devices are provided with different print trays for handling print media during a print job. For instance, the printing devices are provided with feeder print trays for holding and receiving print media that maybe of different or same sizes and type, thus allowing the user to print documents on different print media without changing the print media each time before initiating a print job. Further, the printing devices may include an output print tray for providing a printed media. With advancement in technology, the printing devices are designed to include advanced operating features that allow a user to optimally control and use the printing devices and the print trays.